


Christmas Eve Shenanigans - OFC/OFC (Sonic The Hedgehog Universe)

by xLilyScribblesx



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLilyScribblesx/pseuds/xLilyScribblesx
Summary: Two gals who are in love share their first Christmas as an official couple. Nervous and excited, they had nothing to worry about as funny shenanigans arise.





	Christmas Eve Shenanigans - OFC/OFC (Sonic The Hedgehog Universe)

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what to name the title but this is for my friend Jill over at GamerGalPals in exchange of my artwork she'll be doing. Y'all should check them out on YouTube and Twitch! https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGLSS-aUTkULbdePUpC3kjQ https://www.twitch.tv/gamergalpals i hope you enjoy, Jill! You're an amazing person and so very talented. I wish you a very merry Christmas. Happy holidays, y'all! Check out Jill's artwork: https://www.deviantart.com/gamergalpaljill/gallery/
> 
> -Warnings: None, just pure fluff and funny shenanigans.-

PJ sang along to "Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer" as she put the ornaments on the tree with the help of her girlfriend Maple, this would be the first Christmas the two are spending as an official couple, they were planning on bringing in their friends for a party on Christmas Eve which was today so it was pretty hectic to get everything ready by the right time. PJ looked at the clock that hung on the wall, it read 5:50 which meant it was almost time for the party to start. "Rudolph with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"She sang out-loud, Maple smiled at this, getting the last ornament which was the star. The two helped each other put it on top of the tree. PJ giggled excitedly as she stood back. She clapped for her girlfriend's nice work, praising her which caused her to blush. "Stop it. You helped too."Maple grumbled embarrassed, PJ rolled her eyes. "Oh, shush, darling. We did good."She praised, Maple nodded agreeing with her. "Well, hopefully the others will get here soon. This is our first Christmas as an official couple."She said, wrapping an arm around PJ who gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "It'll be fine! Don't worry."She reassured her girlfriend, at this moment, the doorbell rang the two looked at each other. "Well, there they are!"She said excitedly, walking towards the door and opening which revealed Sonic and his friends. "Merry Christmas!"They all cheered with their gifts in their hands. "Merry Christmas, guys!"PJ replied as she stepped aside letting them in, she shut the door as the gang got comfortable putting their gifts by the tree. "So, thank you for coming."PJ thanked her friends as they finished their gifts. "Hey, it's no problem, you two."Sonic chuckled. "I love Christmas. The ginger bread house, the tree, the food, the gifts."Amy Rose said dreamily. "You two did good on the tree."Tails remarked. PJ blushed. "All thanks to my girl."She giggled, Maple rolled her eyes. "She's being modest."She said, sipping on her hot chocolate. "Heh-heh."PJ managed to say as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Let's get this party started."She then dismissed the subject, giving everyone their gifts, sitting next to her girlfriend standing next to her girlfriend, wrapping her arm around her. "Woah! Thank you, PJ, just what i needed."Knuckles thanked his friend as he wrapped his new red scarf around his neck. "You're welcome."She told her friend. As time flew by giving each others gifts, it was now time for PJ's from Maple. Maple was nervous about this, she didn't know if PJ would decline her. "So, PJ, you know that i love you very much and it's been official for awhile. I wanted to give you something that said you're mine so i went down to the store and got you this. I hope you don't mind."Maple told her girlfriend, who excitedly unwrapped her gift revealing a ring box, she took the top off and her eyes started to tear up from the diamonds shining bright.  
"Maple, you didn't have to!"She gasped, carefully taking the ring out of the box and putting it on. Maple blushed. "I wanted to, darling."She said as she leaned in to give her girlfriend a kiss. "Thank you."PJ sniffled once parting. The gang noticed that Sonic was gone, hearing a loud slam of the fridge in the kitchen they all walked towards the sound seeing Sonic stuffing his face with chili dogs. Amy Rose groaned out of embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, guys."She told her friends, PJ and Maple looked at each other and burst out laughing. "We all know how Sonic is, Amy."Tails sighed, disappointing in his friend. Knuckles cheered his friend on. "Alright! Let me get a bite."He said as he walked towards Sonic grabbing the chili dog out of his hand, chewing loudly. "Merry Christmas."PJ whispered to her girlfriend with soft smile, Maple laughed. "Merry Christmas, darling."She replied, giving her a quick peck on the lips.  
And that is how their Christmas tradition started.


End file.
